


LOKI (One-Shot)

by Yaoimyloveforever



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoimyloveforever/pseuds/Yaoimyloveforever
Summary: "No podemos dejar de pensar en ti. No es justo como te has ido, y cómo te has movido tan rápidamente, mientras que nosotros  todavía estamos viviendo en el pasado."
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 4





	LOKI (One-Shot)

Dibujo de corazón  
...........  
El movimiento presuroso de sus puños cerrados fuertemente alrededor de una de sus pequeñas crayolas demostraban la emoción en la que él estaba dibujando en lo que creía la mejor imagen del año, obviamente su dibujo sería ( como siempre) el mejor de la clase.

Ignoraba los gritos innecesarios y molestos de los niños que para desgracia suya tenían la misma edad, no soportaba ver cómo se divertían lanzando las crayolas por todas partes sin importarles el poco tiempo que le quedaban para terminar la tarea que la profesora encargó, otras niñas que ya habían terminado su dibujo ( que por cierto no era para nada increíble-según él) jugaban a la casita, era un juego que consideraba tonto a pesar de las múltiples invitaciones que las niñas rogaban por qué el fuera parte de su "falsa familia".

Otros niños imitaban a los súper héroes de New York con posiciones de batallas tontas y poco creíbles, imitaciones baratas lo creía él.

_(¡Ja!, Idiotas)_ pensó con una sonrisa llena de burla.

Él incluso se atrevía decir que aunque quisiera ser un súper héroe para los oídos aliviados de Thor, secretamente pensaba que era mejor ser el villano, podía hacer todas las travesuras que quisiera, burlar a los super héroes con batallas falsas, engañarlos, y posiblemente tuviese tanta popularidad como quisiera, es bien sabido que los super héroes son para niños y los super villanos para adolescentes, había escuchado a muchas mujeres hablar entre suspiros que el traje oscuro, el ambiente misterioso, el genio y las palabras manipulables de los villanos las hacían sentir muy...,no recordaba la palabra, pero eso sí, si iba a ser un súper villano o un súper héroe no permitiría copias baratas de él mismo.

Esa misma actitud era que le traía muchos problemas a él, a su hermano y su padre, el pequeño hijo de Thor era sin duda alguna un ángel con una personalidad del demonio, un hermoso niño de cabello negro ,ojos azules, actitud traviesa, sonrisa burlona, una personalidad introvertida, altanera y portador de un genio extraordinario, con una brillante capacidad intelectual parecida al de su hermano mellizo, Roli, que muy al contrario de él, era extrovertido, amable, sincero y sobre todo, era la viva imagen infantil de Thor, portador de unos vivaces ojos verdes y una oculta sonrisa traviesa.

Ambos, tanto él como su hermano, desde bebés se han tenido el uno con el otro, apoyándose entre sus hombros todo el peso que ocultaban de Thor, sobre todo de esa escuela que lo consideraba como una cárcel, todos dentro de esa institución sabían de su origen paternal, ¡Como no!, Si su padre es Thor, uno de los héroes de New York, Dios del trueno, el mejor de los mejores para todos los niños y toda esas calificativos que le pusieron a su padre, sin embargo, eso no evitaban que ambos pequeños tuvieran peleas dentro de la escuela por diversos asuntos que preferiría ocultar de sus parientes cercanos .

Ikol levantó su mirada para verificar el paradero de su hermano barriendo todo el lugar con una mirada rápida dejando de colorear, lo observó a unos metros más alejados de todos, su hermano menor estaba siendo molestado por alguien sin defenderse, esa era otras de sus diferencias, mientras que Ikol era salvaje como un gato, su hermano era un perro obediente y amable, en ese asunto puede que tenga una similitud en común, ambos animales tienen colmillos y garras, sin que pudiera evitarlo su hermano fue empujado al piso por un grupo de niños quienes seguían riéndose de él.

Exaltado, se levantó dispuesto a defenderlo y decir unas cuantas verdades a esos idiotas, para mala suerte en esa escuela solo se tenían el uno con el otro para defenderse, dejando atrás el papel con su dibujo, poniendo su bolsita de colores encima de éste evitando algún movimiento que lo dañe, llevó inconscientemente sus crayones apretándolo entre sus manos temblando de furia.

_¡Deja a mi hermano en paz!_ gritó Ikol posándose delante de su hermano en un acto protector, llamando la atención de los niños que molestaban a su hermano, ellos se miraron entre sí riendose. Ikol usualmente era de apariencia tranquila pero cuando estaba molesto la dulce voz de ángel cambiaba a una muy diferente, más ronca y malvada, los niños decían que era una voz muy fea.

Casi la mitad del salón decayó en total silencio por el grito, expectantes de lo que ocurriría entre los hermanos Odinson y el grupo de agresores, la otra mitad jugaban ignorantes de ello y la profesora hace mucho se había alejado del aula para hablar con el director en una reunión de profesores.

Unos de los pequeños agresores se vieron un poco arrepentidos de empujar a Roli, pero antes de decir una palabra de disculpas o pendón, el jefe del grupo, un niño arrogante, los detuvo.

_¿O qué?, ¿Vendrá tu papito a hablarnos con su martillo?_ preguntó el niño altanero con una actitud amenazante, Ikol le observó profundamente y dedujo que por su forma de hablar y su pañuelo de Iron man que colgaba de su bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, no era un muy buen fan de su padre, mejor, inútiles como ellos no necesitan admirar a su padre ni por pensamiento_ o acaso...¿Vendrá tu madre?, ¿Sabes?, Muchos han dicho que tu madre es una verdadera criminal, que por ella fue que la tierra casi cae en conflicto, le dicen escoria, serpiente venenosa, incluso dicen que tu madre no ha querido a tu padre, que siempre lo odió y que ha jugado con sus sentimientos solo para obtener dinero fácil, has el favor de pedirle por todos nosotros que no nos siga molestando más, que estamos mejor sin ella_ los pequeños puños de Ikol se apretaron rompiendo los crayones que llevó consigo cuando vió a su hermano en problemas.

No soportaba que hablaran así de su madre, él y Roli nunca conocieron a su progenitor, lo poco que sabían era debido a su padre y sus tíos, pero nunca se preguntó, porqué sus tíos hablaban mal de ella y porque su padre sé molestaba con sus tíos si se enteraba de ello, su padre, Thor, se había encargado de contarles pequeños relatos de su progenitor, la mayoría felices y encantadores .

Roli sabía al igual que él, que su padre Thor amaba a su madre tanto que incluso ocultó el oscuro pasado de su madre, se llegaron a enterar fragmentos de ese pasado por sus tíos, ellos nunca pudieron tener la boca cerrada, tenían la lengua muy suelta cuando se trataba de su madre.

Volviendo de sus pensamientos, Ikol trato de serenarse respirando profundamente, ambos hermanos habían heredado los truenos de Thor, pero solo Ikol tenía magia , aquella que siempre estuvo guardada en secreto de sus parientes, incluso de su hermano, miró de reojo la ventana y como se temía las nubes ya estaban oscureciendo la ciudad con una pequeña llovizna, esto quizas era producto de su hermano.

Si se enojaban o lloraban en serio, los rayos llegarían a su llamado y su padre se preocuparía, prefirió no hacerlo, ya tenía suficiente con ver a su padre triste en las noches cuando él pensaba que ambos hermanos estaban dormidos, viendo su triste agonía frente a un chimenea, tomando Hidromiel observando algo entre sus manos, acariciándolo y susurrando palabras dolorosas.

_Ikol_ susurró temblorosamente Roli, su rostro estaba rojo conteniéndose las lágrimas, sus puños cerrados con gran fuerza que podría haberse clavado sus uñas.

Ikol le sonrió tranquilamente, se acercó a su lado palmateando su cabeza, consolando a su hermano.

_¡Mira!_ gritó un niño entrometido acercándose al jefe del grupo, llevándole un papel que Ikol reconoció al instante, era su dibujo.

_¡Déjalo!_ gritó completamente enojado el pequeño tratando , inútilmente, de recuperarlo, el jefe del grupo sonrió emocionado viendo el dibujo y la reacción de Ikol, se alejó más y más a medida que el pequeño hijo de Thor se acercaba.

_ ¡OH!, MIREN QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ_ gritó el jefe subiéndose en una de las mesas y altanero levantó el dibujo, ahora todo el salón le prestaban atención a lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

El dibujo, aunque no muy profesional pero si creativo , impregnaba un aura de felicidad y tristeza, cuatro personas tomadas de las manos con arcoíris encima de ellos, posando delante del palacio de Asgard, parecían tener las mismas características de círculos y palos, diferenciándose únicamente por los colores de sus pieles, cabello, ojos y ropa.

El primero era sin duda alguna su padre, Thor, expresando felicidad , el segundo , su hermano Roli quién tomado de las manos entre su padre y hermano sonreía alegremente, el tercero , Ikol tomado de la mano con el último miembro de su familia, su progenitor, Loki.

Todos sonreían, pero solo Thor y Loki tenían sus ojos en forma de corazones, el de Thor corazones azules y el de su progenitor, verdes claros.

Demostrando cuanto se querían en una simple mirada.

Roli sollozó detrás de él en un jadeó, completamente conmovido del dibujo de su hermano   
Roli sollozó detrás de él en un jadeó, completamente conmovido del dibujo de su hermano.

Ikol molesto trató de nuevo de agarrar su dibujo, pero el jefe del grupo lo evitó.

_¡Miren que feliz familia!_ gritó el niño divertido para subirse a otra de las pequeñas mesas del lugar escapándose de nuevo de Ikol, éste último sorprendentemente estaba tranquilo a los ojos de los niños, pero su hermano Roli sabía que se estaba aguantando mucho, que una llamarada se estaba extendiendo por todas sus venas.

_¡Devuélvelo!_ gritó esta vez Roli tratando de imponerse acercándose a la persecución, pero el niño lo ignoró.

_ es una lastima que al igual que tú familia y el dibujo, se rompieran en dos_ susurró el cruel niño con verdadero veneno en sus pequeños labios rompiendo el dibujo en dos mitades, lo que rompió la cordura de Ikol no fue el echo de que el niño le molestará, sino que rompió el dibujo en dos partes, en una estaban su padre, Roli y él, y en la otra parte...

Solo estaba su madre.

Eso lastimó el pequeño y inocente corazón de Roli mientras su hermano no pudo soportarlo más.

Sin saber cómo ni cuando, Ikol comenzó a sentirse más diferente, más frío, con ganas poderosas de destruir a todos, pero lo ignoró, alzó su mano apuntando al niño quién reía arriba de la misa disfrutando su " poderío" en el grupo.

La magia de Ikol, aún sin tener el suficiente control en ella, logró elevar al niño hasta llegar al techo, los demás niños gritaron asustados saliendo del salón, un par de niños salieron en busca de la maestra.

_¡Déjame!_ gritó el niño sosteniéndose su garganta tratando de quitarse esa terrible opresión que no lo dejaba respirar, Ikol lo miró sin sentir ningún remordimiento_ ¡Déjame fenómeno!_ aún a pesar de estar en esa situación, el niño no paraba de molestar al pequeño Ikol, quién sonrió disfrutando el espectáculo.

Lo sentía arder en sus manos.

El niño en el techo tembló al ver la mirada fría y afilada de Ikol, la sonrisa lo hizo poner nervioso empezaba a sentirse culpable de molestarlo.

_ Yo no soy un fenómeno, mi hermano y yo, no , mi familia, todo mi lineaje tiene escrito la palabra "Dioses" que con orgullo representan su espíritu y virtud, debido a esto es que vivo más que tú, insignificante humano, sabes que es lo gracioso aquí, que mientras tú estés muriendo en una cama solo y sin contar con nadie por tu patética vida, yo estaré por allí, afuera, disfrutando de lo que me queda de mi eterna juventud, además, no debiste burlarte del honor de mi familia, ni mucho menos mencionarlo, que yo no tolero para nada ese tipo de trato, debiste utilizar bien tus palabras sino querías estar en está horrible situación, lamentablemente, ya es tarde, morirás desangrandote bajo la palma de mi mano como un sin nadie, como siempre lo fuiste_ Ikol no sabía de dónde salió sus palabras tan afiladas y frías, pero no pudo evitarlo, estaba enojado, no, Enfurecido, fue el culpable de los truenos y rayos que el clima azotaba en la ciudad, pero no toda era su culpa, la fuerte lluvia era culpa de su hermano Roli, quién intentaba calmarlo llamándolo desesperado.

.

.

Cuando la misión había acabado, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clinton, Banner y Thor estaban dispuestos a festejar la victoria, ya todo estaba controlado, habían arrestado a los culpables y detectado futuras amenazas justo a tiempo, pero antes de alzar vuelo a la torre, una fuerte lluvia se hizo presente con feroces rayos.

_ ey, señor truenos, esto es obra tuya, ¿No?,¿Puedes, no sé, pararlo?, Mi capitán se está mojando a pesar de que OBVIAMENTE le dije que utilizará mi traje construido para él_ dijo Tony mirando a Thor molesto mientras el capitán suspiraba en su sitio, si, sé arrepentía de no ponerse el traje que Tony diseñó para él.

Pero Thor no respondió, no era obra suya, sintió miedo de que sus pequeños estén pasando algo terrible con ellos.

_ tengo que irme_ respondió apresuradamente Thor preocupado por sus pequeños.

_ espera, ¿Puedes parar ya está lluvia?_ preguntó Tony molesto pero Thor ya había partido de allí volando con su martillo.

Natasha observó a Thor alejarse, suspiró.

_ no es Thor, piensa Tony, hace unos momentos se reía de derrotar a los culpables y que está lluvia se presentará junto con estos truenos repentinamente me hace saber que quienes están haciendo todo esto, son sus hijos_ dijo Banner completamente mojado, se había transformado en Hulk de nuevo y había quedado desnudo, sino fuese por la ayuda del capitán ahorita no estuviera con una sábana envolviéndose.

_ les dije que esos pequeños no podían aprender bien aquí_ suspiró Tony mientras su traje de Ironman comenzaba a adherirse a él.

_ pero no tienen un lugar al cual ir, Muchos consideran a Loki como un villano en diversos planetas, en Asgard, se burlan de los pequeños, sino fuera por su abuelo, Odín , probablemente ellos hubiesen sido sacrificados por pecados que ellos no cometieron_ dijo Natasha sabiendo la situación en que Thor y sus hijos pequeños estaban.

_ lo sé, cuernitos no pensó en esto, a pesar de ser astuto, ¿Eh?_ sonrió Tony levantando la mirada al cielo, viendo cómo comenzaba a calmarse el clima_ pero si cuernitos estuviera aquí probablemente invadirá de nuevo la tierra para que sus pequeños sean los príncipes aquí y obtenga un mejor trato_ sonrió Tony a Natasha quién asintió devolviendo la sonrisa, Steve agachó la mirada quizás afligido por la situación que Thor vivía y Banner suspiró_ bien muchachos, regresemos, este hermoso hombre millonario tiene asuntos que resolver con una escuela, después de todo, yo como el padrino , debo ver que mis niños estén muy bien_ sonrió Tony cuando su traje se completó para volar en los cielos.

Natasha , Steve y Banner sonrieron mientras volvían a la nave que Tony había construido para regresar de nuevo a casa .

.

.

Unos minutos después en que la torre estaba en su máximo esplendor, iluminando la noche, Thor regresó junto a Tony en el auto de éste último.

Thor no podía volar con su martillo sí ambos niños se abrazaban entre sollozos en su cuello, también estaba furioso de que la maestra pensará que sus pequeños son los culpables de lo que pasó, pero todo se aclaró cuando Tony llegó, hablaron, discutieron, vieron videos ,volvieron a hablar con los padres de ese niño, pidieron disculpas, no podía evitar pensar de todo lo ocurrido, sobre todo el dibujo.

Oh, el increíble dibujo de su querido Ikol, un dibujo que le rompió el corazón cuando lo vió.

Ahora dentro de la torre en la habitación de sus hijos, los observaba en silencio como estos dormían abrazándose, de su sacó en su traje Midgardiano sacó el dibujo de dos partes rotas de su hijo.

No hace falta saber quién era la persona en la otra parte del dibujo,ese era Loki.

Le sorprendía que Ikol supiera que su madre fuese de ojos hermosos verdes y cabello negro como la noche.

Le sorprendía porque Loki ya no pudo estar con ellos cuando nacieron ambos niños , no pudieron conocerlo tanto como él lo llegó a conocer.

Suspiró mirando el dibujo volviendo a juntarlo observando la feliz familia, que alguna vez pudieron llegar a ser.

Se dobló en su sitio aún sentado en la cama de sus hijos con el dolor en su corazón, tapando sus sollozos ,apretando el dibujo en un abrazo.

_ Loki....te extrañamos mucho_ susurró Thor entre lágrimas, desde que murió, las cosas fueron difíciles y más con dos pequeños al cual cada día notaba cierto parecido con su amado, uno con ojos verdes y el otro con el cabello negro_ Loki, vuelve_ susurró un ruego sin poder evitarlo, Loki ya no volvería de nuevo, hubo veces en que creyó que iba a volver como siempre lo hace pero sabía que ya no podía hacerlo, no, porque Loki murió entre sus brazos, cuando logró dar a luz a sus pequeños mientras le hacía prometer siempre protegerlos.

Unos pequeños brazos envolvieron su cuello sin que se lo esperará.

Alzó la mirada nublada viendo a sus hijos , Ikol retenía las lágrimas pero sus mejillas sonrojadas y el temblor en su boca le hace ver que en realidad su pequeño sufría, Roli, quién era más abierto a sus emociones lloraba sin parar.

La lluvia había vuelto en la ciudad de New York.

Thor los abrazó a su pecho con desesperación , los tres lloraban a una solo persona, persona quién les hace mucha falta, Loki.

_ Mamá Loki no es malo, es bueno, el siempre nos cuidará_ sonrió Ikol tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas ,Thor sonrió, tenía que ser fuerte, por ellos y por él.

Roli asintió a su lado aún sin parar de llorar.

_ lo sé, Loki siempre vivirá en nuestros corazones_ dijo Thor besando la frente de ambos pequeños quienes sonrieron aún entre lágrimas.

.

Los vengadores observaban las pantallas de vigilancia, la lluvia ligera que se desató los había puesto en alerta, no pudieron evitar ver lo que sucedía,Tony se fue en silencio cuando observó a Thor recostar a sus hijos, mientras el capitán Améric...   
.   
Los vengadores observaban las pantallas de vigilancia, la lluvia ligera que se desató los había puesto en alerta, no pudieron evitar ver lo que sucedía,Tony se fue en silencio cuando observó a Thor recostar a sus hijos, mientras el capitán América se fue junto con él, ellos también sentían la tristeza de los niños y de Thor.

Natasha se le escapaban pequeñas lágrima, Banner también estaba triste ,por ello no dudo en abrazarla, sabía que lo necesitaba, todo había sido difícil.

Para todos.

.

.

Volvieron a Asgard de nuevo, Thor se aseguró de saludar a su padre Odín, en un abrazo que ambos necesitaban, junto con los niños.

Odín los había mirado a los niños sonriendo con nostalgia, quizás, recordando el tiempo en que Thor y Loki habían sido niños jugando con su amada esposa.

Tuvieron una agradable comida antes de que Thor y los niños se marcharán a visitar la tumba de Loki.

Thor miraba a sus hijos delante de él , caminando agarrados de las manos señalando cosas que en el camino encontraban, ellos lucían felices, ambos poseían en sus manos hermosas flores.

Thor recordó el momento cuando se fue tan lejos como pudo para buscar flores únicas para Loki cuando su situación de embarazo de había complicado un poco, recordó que a Loki le agradó mucho su regalo y el cuál, lo hizo plantar en el jardín de su querida madre.

Flores que jamás fueron cortadas por otras manos y siempre fueron cuidadas por él, para preservar la memoria de Loki.

_ Papi, ya llegamos_ dijo su pequeño niño, Roli, parado junto a Ikol, observando una hermosa tumba pegada a un árbol grande, poseían hermosas flores, pero no sé comparaban con las que les regaló ese día ni con las que los pequeños llevaban.

Thor se agachó mirando la tumba con infinita tristeza.

_ Loki, volvimos cariño, perdón por demorar, traté de llevar a los niños a Midgar, como te lo prometí, pero creo que es mejor buscar otra forma de que estudien en un lugar adecuado para ellos ,son nuestros, poseen nuestro poder que algún día será necesario, son increíbles Loki, ¡Ay! Si los vieras, creo que dirías " te lo dije tonto",y yo te diría que siempre tienes la razón, cariño, si ...tan solo estuvieras aquí_ susurró Thor lo último entre lágrimas, ambos niños detrás de él miraron a su padre con tristeza, se arrodillaron cada uno a su costado para darles leves palmaditas en su espalda.

_ nosotros estamos cuidando muy bien de papi_ susurró Roli dejando las flores en la tumba de su madre.

_ y estamos mejorando cada día, ¡Mírame!, soy casi igual que tú_ dijo Ikol transformando su piel a una celeste con marcas elegantes, ojos rojos y pequeños cuernos en su frente.

Thor lo observó sorprendido junto a su pequeño Roli.

_¿Cómo haces eso?, ¿Cómo sabes que Loki se transformaba en Jotum?_ susurró Thor confundido y sorprendido.

_ no lo sé, hay veces que sueño con mami, él dice que no seas tonto, que no llores por él, que siempre nos va a cuidar , que se alegra por los avances que Roli y yo hacemos, ¡Me felicitó por defender a Roli!, incluso dice que nos ama y que siempre va a estar a tu lado, cuidándote _ dice Ikol sonriéndole, Thor no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

_ yo también los amo_ susurró Thor atrayendo en el abrazo a Roli quién reía_ también te amo loki_ susurró casi en silencio Thor.

Estuvieron el tiempo suficiente en la tumba y antes de que anocheciera , Thor ya estaba de regreso con sus hijos, Thor iba primero, Roli segundo, Ikol tercero.

Ikol observó a su lado observando una figura semi transparente, invisible a los ojos de su padre y su hermano, pero no para él, la cuarta persona que faltaba en el dibujo roto.

Loki sonreía guiñándole un ojo.

Si, Ikol estaba feliz de que a pesar de su dibujo estaba roto, alguien lo había pegado esa mañana en uno de las grandes habitaciones de Asgard, conectando ambos trozos de papel en una sola, un dibujo que planteaba una imagen que en ese momento estaba sucediendo con su familia.

Los cuatro unidos como una familia tal como el dibujo fue pintado, Thor iba primero, el siguiente era Roli quién sostenía su mano, Ikol era el tercero , y el cuarto miembro de su familia, su progenitor, Loki.

Ikol pensó, que si tan solo pudiera tocarlo, quizás el dibujo se completaría y pudieran ser la familia feliz que se sostenían de la mano , con un arcoiris encima y el palacio de Asgard detrás de ellos.

.   
.   
.  
Fin


End file.
